


Strawberry?

by TechnoDreamer



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crush on new boy, Cute, Diary/Journal, F/M, Love at First Sight, idk...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoDreamer/pseuds/TechnoDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary<br/>I think I met the perfect man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like... Please comment if there are any errors. I would like to fix up my writing :)  
> Anyhow happy reading! :p

Dear Diary

I think met the perfect guy. He is so attractive but in a strange sort of way. He has dark rings under his eyes and behaved quite odd.   
When I walked into the room the first thing I noticed was the sweet smell.

“Hi. Who are you?” he asked. He didn’t even turn around to face me. He was still staring at his laptop screen. I was taken aback by his voice. It sounded so nice. Purry… If cats could talk and purr at the same time they would sound like him. Soft and smooth.

“Aren’t you going to answer my question?” he asked after I didn’t answer. It sounded like he had something in his mouth.

“I..uh… my name is Valery” I stuttered. I was a bit nervous. He turned and faced me. I blushed as I watched him lick the cookie crumbs from his fingers.

“Valery,” he purred as he put his thumb on his lip, “my name is Ryusaki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He told me to come in and sit next to him while I wait for my best friend, Misa. He told me that she was out on a quick shoot. Why didn’t she tell me about that? Anyhow so I was sitting next to him and he questioned me. Where I live, what I do for a living etc. Pretty normal stuff but all the while he was eating various sweets and he rarely took his eyes off the screen. I kept looking at his mouth as he licked his lips and ate his sweets. He cast me a sideways glance when he noticed he was being watched and I quickly diverted my eyes to the screen. I hope he didn’t see me blushing!

After a while of interrogation he started eating some ice cream. We sat in silence as he stared at the screen. I asked him what he was staring at and he simply replied “a problem.” I couldn’t make out what was on the screen so I left it at that. 

I could have sat there and stared at him forever… I know barely know him but I feel like I might have a crush on him. I think I waited with Ryusaki for about an hour before Misa barged in. She squealed my name and dragged me upstairs so she could quickly get changed for the movies. Ryusaki’s eyes followed us up the stairs.

When Misa finally got the right outfit we went back down to the front door. Ryusaki was standing in the doorway with a bowl in his hand.

“Strawberry?” he asked as he extended the bowl towards my direction. I blushed as I took a strawberry and popped it into my mouth and smiled.

“I like you” he said and with that he returned to the laptop.

I wonder how much?


End file.
